


spin the bottle

by emoster



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoster/pseuds/emoster
Summary: after a long day of training the members of the 104th plus Levi and Erwin decide  to play spin the bottle and it gets a little saucy between them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic sorry if i get any spelling wrong or any bad english i'm not very good with writing but a friend of mine gave me the idea so here i am!! hope you enjoy feel free to   
> fix any mistakes i make in the comments

it was an extreme warn day. It makes it a lot worse that the trainee from the 104th squad had to do another combat exorcise while The Survey Corps commander Erwin smith and squad leader Levi ackerman watched to see if they could find any good The Survey Corp members two people really stuck out to them Levi thought Eren Yeager was worth something to there team he is bold,fearless and never gave up and Erwin saw Armin Arlert was good although he was not as good at the combat he's mind was amazing he will be a good asset to the team as the day passed and ended so did there training for the day they all went to have some food after such of a hard training session they where all hungry all the boys ate together away from all the girls after they finished eating they all went to there dorms all the boys shared 1 room and the girls shared the one next door it was a quiet night nothing much going on apart from whisper of Levi talking to Erwin no one could make out what was being said to break the awkward silence Armin grabbed a bottle and said to the guys "who wants to play spin the bottle?" "are you sure Armin?" replied Eren who was not so sure about this Armin just nodded so Eren went with it and the rest of the boys followed Armin,Eren Jean,Marco, bertolt and reiner sat in a circle ready to play "lets start then Jean you spin first okay buddy?" Jean nodded but looked very unsure about this but he did it anyway it felt like forever waiting for this bottle to start although it was only spinning for five seconds and it came to a stop on Marco. Jean was very happy he loved Marco but no one knew about it. Marco felt the same way about Jean. Jean blushed and went bright red as did Marco. Jean went in for the kiss he only got about half way before Marco went for him. Marco pushed Jean over and sat on top of him and lent down for a very long and passionate kiss they both blushed but enjoyed it. It went on for a few minutes after that Marco got of Jean and let him sit up. They both left the circle and just cuddled a lot Marco whispered in Jean ear "wait until we are alone" this sent chills down Jeans spine "i can't wait baby" Jean replied in a soft and warn tone. Armin smiled "ok next bertolt you spin?" he also nodded just like Jean did. He gave the bottle a big spin it went round and round Reiner followed it hoping he would get to kiss bertolt who he loved deeply. The bottle came to a stop on Reiner in his head he was so happy to finally get to kiss bertolt ever since they where kids he always liked him. Bertolt got up and got off the bed pulling Reiner with himt they gazed into each others eyes and went for the kiss Bertolt went slowly where as Reiner never moved until he felt like he should show Bertolt how he feels. Reiner grabbed Bertolt hand and softly placed them on his face it made him feel warn inside and he had this weird feeling he could not explain as did Bertolt. They both went in for the kiss it was as passionate as the Jean and Marco but seemed to go on for longer. Reiner pulled away slowly and said to Bertolt "i love you sweet" bertolt whispered "i love you more hun" they as well as marco and jean sat down cuddling kissing and could not wait to finally be alone. Eren and Armin where left " so i guess we should give it ago now huh Eren?" Armin said "i guess we could if you wanted to" replied Eren. Levi and Erwin now watch from behind the door. Eren and Armin went to kiss this pissed Levi and Erwin of so they kicked down the door Levi ran up to Eren throwing him to the wall and holding him there when Erwin walked in and grabbed Armin of the bed. Levi looked very angry at Eren Levi then spoke " no Eren how dare you go to kiss him" Eren gasping for air explained " it was a game Levi please put me down i'm sorry" before Eren could carry on Levi kissed him on his lips Eren froze for a moment and just relaxed.The room became silence as they kissed. Levi stopped and let Eren down Levi started to take of Erens top showing Erens amazing body "see Erwin a perfect body sexy face told you he was perfect for me" Erwin looked "i agree with you Levi lets see what mine has to offer" he then eyeballed Armin and started taking off his top. Hes body was not as good as Erens but Erwin loved what he saw Armin still had a six pack same a Eren only it looked a little less impressive. Erwin lent in for the kiss and Armin just allowed Erwin to kiss him it felt amazing for Armin and Erwin. Erwin pushed Armin and the floor and sat on top of him grinding his hips and giving Armin long kisses. Armin felt like he was melting while this was going on Levi carried on with Eren getting more and more sexual as it went on he rubbed Eren abs moving closer and closer to Eren trousers but stopped just before saying " sorry Eren if we where alone we would continue. but i love you eren you are my princess" Eren nodded " i fell the same way Levi" Erwin agreed with levi adding " Armin sweetie i swear we will continue this some day i also love you" then with one final kiss Levi and Erwin left the two boys amazed about what they just became part of.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to carry on i can do more chapters with all the couples being alone and getting more sexual just tell me which two i should do in the next chapter


End file.
